Talk:Carter-A259
Rank I was wondering about Carter's rank, whether it is confirmed by the new Game Informer magazine source? Or whether its been added to his article from Kat's call "Commander" to him, in the cinematic Reach trailer? And also which division of the UNSC it belongs to? Because as far as I'm aware, Commander is a Navy exclusive rank. It just seems really weird to the point that I'm doubting Carter as a Commander, because it would make him, a Spartan-III, on par with Miranda Keyes, and above any of the Spartan-IIs, which feels wrong on many levels. Maybe I've misunderstood his rank, so I'm just very confused, or surprised if what I said is true. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, GI confirm's his rank as Commander.SPARTAN-177 02:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a shame. It doesn't feel right that he should out rank John, Fred or Kurt (who is likely to have trained him). Especially considering the less time he would have spent fighting, being just a Spartan-III. Perhaps they have some high reward scheme in the Spartan-III Program. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It kinda irritates me when Bungie mixes up ranks, though they got it right with Reach's multiplayer. In Halo 3 Commander is higher than Captain, they just jumbled a bunch of ranks from various branches. It also reminds me of the "Keyes Loop" that made keyes a Captain, as if mixed up ranks symblolize Keyes' confusing maneuver that led him to promotion. Delta1138 16:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Birth of a Spartan I was just thinking, how much should what was seen in the Action Trailer be used for the article? According to Bungie, commercials are at the lowest tier of canon, in other words, if any commercial has content that contradicts established canon, then that particular piece of the commercial is non-canon. I was thinking about all of the inconsistancies regarding the augmnetation process, and the fact that he is facing his armor when he's so young, when he in fact wouldn't recieve that armor until he's 31. Warhead xTEAMx 13:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :You pretty much nailed most of it. :) :The augmentation process seen in the advertisement is not really significant and it will not be used for these specific reasons: :#The ad is a dramatic interpretation and what we see might not be true. :#As explained in the previous comment, contradiction. :Toodles. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 13:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :The image showing him looking at the MJOLNIR suit could be decades after he had been Augmented. ::Then he would have some signs of aging, which he doesn't rendering that possibility useless. Warhead xTEAMx 16:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Of course its possible, like starry night, that its a skip from past to present. So he could just be looking at a mirror twice, once at 31 and once at 11. 18:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I have a suggestion. What if the armor you see is just the Mark IV variation, and when he recieved the Mark V, he just kept the same type of armor. It's seen already that armor permuations from Mark V carry over and are made into Mark VI versions. BloodyPooProductions ::Negative. Carter would have been looking at the SPI armour, not the MJOLNIR MK IV or V.--Cookie Dude 22:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) OPERATION:PROMETHEUS How is he alive if he is in alpha when nobody survived operation:Prometheus it 's the same for Jun and Emile it just gets under my skin that i don't know how he survived or if he was even in it!The cheif 18:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Because they weren't there. They were Alpha's special forces (like the Headhunters). -- 'Forerun'' ' 23:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::This is how I interpreted it as well. Although, IMO, it does kind of cheapen the blow of losing the rest of the S-III's when you suddenly have mystery survivors popping up all over the place. I felt the same when they did it to Harvest colony. But I guess they need new characters and they have to come from somewhere. --Mayhemm 23:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::It isn't possible for any one to have survived OPERATION: PROMETHEUS because in the Halo: Encyclopedia it is documented that Alpha "company" was completely wiped out in OPERATION PROMETHEUS. Do some research guys! P.S. the only company all the members of noble team could have come from is Gamma, because it is documented that squads of Gamma Company weren't all on Onyx, the encyclopedia documents that some were given missions elsewhere in the war. -TheRookE77 16:17, August 3rd, 2010 :::it IS possible for Carter and the rest of the Alpha Company spartans to be alive. Spartan-IIIs are ONI. ONI is secretive by nature. so they probably lied and said that everyone from Alpha Company was killed during Operation: PROMETHEUS, while the three SIIIs from Noble Team were likely not apart of the mission. instead, being detached from the Company by Colonel Ackerson. and PS, TheRookE77, Nobel teams members could not be apart of Gamma company because they weren't done training at the time of the Battle of Reach. Here's an idea, lets wait for the game to come out so that it can explain the apparent inconstancies. Frankie has mentioned himself that there are seemingly inconsistencies that will be cleared up in the game. --WhellerNG 20:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Project CHRYSANTHEMUM Timeline.... The way we've been led to believe a Spartan project usually works is: a) subjects are recruited young (age 4-7) b) undergo around six years of intense training c) receive their chemical and biological enhancement treatments just ''before or as they enter puberty. With Carter being recruited so old relative to his fellow Spartans, wouldn't this completely screw up the time-sensitive nature of the augmentation process? He would already be well into puberty by the time his training was complete. Wasn't the whole reason for recruiting so young to ensure that training could be completed before puberty set in? --Mayhemm 23:12, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Girls usually enter puberty at around 9-11 in the early 21st century. At the rate of genetic development, 26th century girls may all enter at age 9 (or even 8). Due to that, most female S-II candidates would be 5 years into puberty by the time of their augmentations at age 14. This shows that puberty plays a relatively minor part if at all in the SPARTAN training. ONI probably just selected them young because they'd have yet to reach their prime and were easy to brainwash them to swear allegiance to the UNSC. -- 'Forerun'' ' 00:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::So you're saying that kids will enter puberty at younger and younger ages as time goes on? Sorry, I don't buy it. What's your source? --Mayhemm 01:27, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. See here- the historical shift subsection will explain.-- 'Forerun ' 13:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Huh. Something new to learn everyday. However, that's all happened in only the last 150 years or so. There's no evidence to suggest the trend will continue into the future. :::::Still, with Earth as a single governmental entity and entire extra-solar colonies founded as bread baskets, environmental factors like diet would be on par with western Europe (lots of trade; cheap food). Based on that, puberty would occur between 9 and 11 on average in girls, if not earlier. For boys, they could still be3 years in by the time of the augmentation procedure. -- 'Forerun ''' 22:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Helmet? Does anyone know what his Helmet is because all the other team members helmets are filled in.Jay96 18:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :He wears a HAZOP helmet. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 21:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::They look similar, but CDR Carter-A259 doesn't use the HAZOP variant. There are slight distinctions between his helmet and the HAZOP. Thought i'd clear that up. :::I just compared the HAZOP helmet - both from the game and from the action figures - with Carter's helmet. I see what you mean, CT. They unmistakably bear general resemblance to one another, but they are clearly not the same helmet, at least not entirely. Therefore, Jay96, we should refrain from mentioning his helmet until we have confirmation on what kind of helmet it is. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 23:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: Now we know that it's the commando variant. I've already added it to the page. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 00:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: New pic? What's the new main pic from?RvBrocks1 05:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) "Spartans never die" quote Since Jorge-052's line about Pegasi doesn't exist in the final game, neither does Carter's response. As such, I've removed it. --WhellerNG 17:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :It is still relevant and official, and, as such, can be used in the article.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Hardly. It was removed for to address continuity. But I digress. --WhellerNG 04:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Im unable to edit this page but carters last sentence was seven words long